


Popee and the Green Gluttony

by Mouchettez



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Force-Feeding, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouchettez/pseuds/Mouchettez
Summary: Papi has a devious plan to make his boy grow big and strong.





	Popee and the Green Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do not attempt anything you read in this fic at home.

 

     I awoke as usual, Papi had risen before me, Kedamono still slept even as the hot sun glared at him.

I adjusted my eyes to the blazing brightness of the desert. Everything was as it should be, except for two things..

  1. Papi was nowhere to be found.
  2. In the middle of our fairgrounds, there was a huge, spotless silver dome.



Where could the dome have come from? Aliens? Papi? God himself?

Who knows..

Papi had to be in there, doing something..  _weird..._

Like usual... 

I gathered up my mental strength, and sauntered towards the dome.

I opened up the door. 

And experienced Hell... Green Hell....

* * *

 

     I was swept off my feet by some sort of unseen, otherworldly force...

And dragged, to a pristine white chair, with squeaky clean restraints.

"Good morning Son! I hope you slept well!" I heard the familiar voice of Papi say.

* * *

 

     I could only scream in shock as I was locked into the chair

"You may be feeling a bit confused.." he said as he twirled his mustache like a silent film villain.

"WHAT IN THE FRESH HELL IS THIS DAD?" I shouted, losing my composure.

"Watch your tone young man.. I'm doing this to help you" He said as he patted my head.

I paused, Help? why on earth would I need help? I'm flawless as I am.

"I don't need help.. or.. whatever this is." I said, trying to be calm.

This made Papi nearly keel over laughing. I was hurt, frankly.

"Face it kiddo! You're puny! When I was your age, I was nearly twice as big as you!" Papi bluntly stated.

I was deeply offended. 

"A circus performer such as yourself, should have a decent amount of muscle." He said as he flexed his swole biceps.

I looked down in shame..

"However! Your problem can be easily fixed!" He continued.

"How." I scoffed angrily.

A devious, devilish, shit-eating grin washed across his face.

"By adding lots and lots of protein to your diet, of course!" He proudly exclaimed.

He then unveiled his diabolical cure to my ailment...

It was a mechanical feeding machine, with arms that would pry open unwilling jaws, and a tube, that would shoot food into an unwilling gullet.

To make matters even worse.. 

The machine was fully loaded..

With live frogs.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is simply written as a challenge to myself.  
> The aim is to shock, and thrill.


End file.
